Deck Guides/Tower Teams
Intro This guide will hopefully help you create team compositions for Tower Events, especially, for Extreme level. this glossary}} Tower is a solo-type of event where players cannot send or assist on requests for reinforcements. Players have to defeat floor and rune bosses on their own. Unlike Elemental Hall's one battle point (BP) per fight, in Tower, using one tower BP allows players to use their teams until all teams are used. Should all the teams be used and all the fight in that round battle not yet finished, it requires one tower BP to continue. Continuing it also gives the Continue Bonus which is a +50% to ATK/DEF for 10 minutes. Continue Bonus can stack up. In addition, floor bosses, while a bit lower on total HP when compared to rune bosses, are much harder to finish because it includes a couple of round battles. You either have to use one team per fight or use a second (or so) BP should previous ones fail. Whereas in a Rune boss fight, you can use all your available teams with just one tower BP. The Tower Damage Caps Tower has the following damage caps for cards that are in awoken burst mode during KO Chance. * 10,000,000 - for GUR/GSRs * 20,000,000 - for XUR/XSRs * 30,000,000 - for GLRs * 60,000,000 - for XLRs If a card is not in awoken burst mode, the damage cap is 5,000,000. The usual 999,999 damage cap is applicable only outside of KO Chances. Disclaimer: : Cards need to be buffed enough to still reach the damage caps. However, cards that have the element shield will need lesser buffs than those cards that don't have the shield. Dealing higher amount damages are a must, especially when dealing the higher level bosses who have ridiculously high totals of HPs. Enemies' Skills In order to create better teams, you should first learn the skills floor and rune bosses and their servants have. * Archwitch Field - it clears all upgrades and downgrades. * Elemental Wave - at higher level of difficulty, the amount of damage can be pretty high from the wave. Elemental Wave can be debuffed but it cannot be nullified. Cards not under the element shield receives much higher amount of damage from this enemy skill. * Elemental Skill - this is a skill of the servants. In a single turn, it could activate as much as there is a number of servants. The amount of damage from this skill is fixed, whether or not the cards are under the element shield. However, it can be stopped by attack nullifying skills. Below are the amount of the fixed damage from this enemy skill at per difficulty: ** Beginner - ** Intermediate - ** Advanced - ** Extreme - 4,000 DMG ** Ultimate - 4,000 DMG * Servant Fanaticism - increases all allies' ATK by 50%. * Sentence of Death - this skill places a 4-turn countdown on a card and knocks out that card after the count turns to 0. The countdown is cleared if the main archwitch uses Archwitch Field. * Legendary Hammer - this is a skill used only be the main archwitch during a Rune Boss battle. It deals extremely critical damage to a single enemy. * Servant Restraint - used by the servants of the limited rune boss usually introduced during the second half of the tower event. Team Composition Optimal Team This is probably the optimal, if not the best, team composition to beat floor and rune bosses. * Team Unleasher - preferably the LR ones which can be equipped with the awoken burst skill. ** 2-proc GUR team unleashers will do if you have other LRs in your team that you can equip with the awoken burst skill. ** All element specific team unleashers have 2 procs while the only GURs that do not have element restriction are , , and the random . * AoE + TS * Buffers ** Off-Element Buffer if using a mixed element team ** Element-Restricted Buffer if using a pure element team * Multihitters - preferably 9-15 hits, with GLR Sleepy Hades the only exception since her x5 hit could make at most 150M damage during KO Chance. Other Team Setups While having a x9-x15 multihitter is the optimal team setup, there are other possible team setups that don't include one but can still take down floor/rune bosses. But they generally require a GLR in your team that is equipped with one of the AoE custom skills, especially with the lower turn count ones. The technique is to time the activation of both the awoken burst and AoE custom skills, together with the KO Chance. During KO Chance, continue doing tap attack on the main archwitch until the turn count of the AoE custom skill is 4 or lower. Activate awoken burst then the AoE custom skill, just make sure that the GLR is still in awoken burst when her custom skill is ready to be unleashed. # GLR card (equipped with AoE Skill), 3 turn skippers, LR Team Unleasher (equipped with burst unleash custom skill) # GLR card (equipped with AoE Skill), buffer, 2 turn skipper, LR team unleasher (equipped with burst unleash custom skill) # GLR card (equipped with AoE Skill), 2 turn skippers, burst unleasher, unleasher (preferably team unleasher) # GLR card (equipped with AoE Skill), buffer, turn skipper, burst unleasher, unleasher (preferably team unleasher) ;Note: * The first two suggestions is if you have a LR unleasher that you can equip with the awoken burst skill, e.g, Bright Amaterasu, God Scheherazade and Simon Says. * Numbers 3 and 4 are if you lack an LR unleasher that you can equip with awoken burst skill. So you need to equip that team with a burst unleasher instead. While a single unleasher can work because of their higher proc rate, they lack reliability by being able to unleash any of the cards (at worst, they mightn't unleash the card's skill you need the most), hence team unleashers are preferred. * Numbers 1 and 3 are if your GLRs are currently protected by the tower shield. Cards protected by tower shield do not need many buffs to reach damage cap during KO Chance. Putting a buffer is optional. * Number 4 could be the most unstable among the four since only one turn skipper, unless the GLR in that team is True Wolf Fenrir, Lord Leviathan, Karma, or Fire God Surtr, in which case, you can also remove the buffer in favor of another turn skipper since those mentioned GLRs' second skill is enough for them to reach damage cap during KO Chance. Samples If you need samples of team setups, feel free to check userpages of the following users: * Kushieda minori * LJcrew Category:Mechanics & Gameplay